1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for covering at least a portion of the border area of a wall-mounted display, and more specifically to a frame which is easily removed, inexpensive to make, and adjustable in size, as well as capable of securing such display to the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames have long been used to enhance the beauty of pictures, posters, charts, maps, documents, and the like, each of which is hereinafter referred to as a "display". Such frames are generally conceived as rigid non-adjustable borders that enclose the desired subject, and which may or may not have a glass facing. Frames, as well as the cost of framing the desired display, are expensive. Further, when the display is no longer desired, or needs to be changed, only displays of essentially the same size may replace the original display in the frame. This is a particular problem where display sizes may vary, such as with charts, maps and posters.
When the display is not composed of relatively rigid material, conventional frames require the display to be mounted on a somewhat rigid backing. This backing is also necessary for displays on which notations or drawings are to be made subsequent to mounting. Further, the conventional frame is not easily removed to permit access to the border areas or to change the framed subject matter, as is often desirable in the case of maps, charts, and posters.
The word "frame" as used herein with respect to the present invention is not used in its traditional sense with respect to a holding structure secured to provide a suitable border for a display whereby the display and frame form a unit apart from the wall on which the display is mounted. The "frame" described herein does provide a border for the display, but, as hereinafter disclosed, the display is secured to the wall by a plurality of special nails and the "frame" is then secured to the exposed head portions of these nails. Hence, the wall, display and frame form a unitary structure, but the frame and display above, apart from the wall, do not form such a structure.
Therefore, it is a feature of this invention to provide an improved inexpensive, easily removable and reusable "frame" for enhancing the beauty of wall-mounted displays.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an improved frame capable of securing the display being framed to the display surface such as a wall or door.
It is still another feature of this invention to provide such an improved frame that is adjustable in size.
It is yet another feature of this invention to provide such an improved frame that enhances the beauty of the display while still permitting easy access to such display.